


Una reina necesita a su rey

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pomefiore spoilers, Post-overblot, Protective Leona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: La noche tras el VDC alguien llama a la puerta de Vil. Leona ha notado que algo no va bien con Vil y está dispuesto a averiguar qué ha pasado.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	Una reina necesita a su rey

**Author's Note:**

> Después del final de Pomefiore necesitaba urgentemente un fanfic self-indulgent. Espero que ningún Rook stan se ofenda con esto, yo le quiero pero estoy emocionalmente dolida por lo que ha hecho y esta ha sido mi forma de lidiar con ello.

Vil terminó de aplicarse el último de los productos de su rutina de belleza tras la ducha y salió del baño. Llevaba el pelo suelto y recién cepillado, acariciándole los hombros con las puntas. Se había puesto su albornoz de seda púrpura, que era su favorito, porque le hacía sentir como una auténtica reina, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Las mangas eran largas, llegándole casi a las muñecas, y la tela tocaba el suelo, dejando una de sus esbeltas piernas al descubierto. El cinturón se le pegaba a la cintura de forma sugerente, igual que una serpiente hambrienta. Sin embargo, no se encontraba de humor para admirar su figura. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró, solo viendo el rostro agotado que había estado ocultando tras el maquillaje el resto del día. Había tenido una jornada agotadora con el VDC y, para no variar, nada había salido como lo había planeado. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Había puesto en peligro toda la competición, su reputación, el nombre de la escuela, y las vidas de quienes le rodeaban, ¿y por qué? ¿Por celos? ¿Por miedo? A esas alturas, tendría que saber mejor cómo lidiar con eso.

Se sentó frente a su tocador y observó su teléfono móvil roto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Al día siguiente tendría que acercarse a algún alumno de Ignihyde para ver si podía hacerle un pequeño favor y arreglárselo. Esperaba que mañana fuera menos horrible que hoy. Estaba deseando tumbarse en la cama, ni siquiera después de ducharse con jabones que favorecían la relajación muscular había conseguido que el dolor desapareciese de su cuerpo. Nunca habría imaginado que los efectos de un overblot pudieran ser tan terribles, aunque, siendo sincero, jamás consideró la posibilidad de ser víctima de uno para empezar. Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, dispuesto a volver al baño a echarse su crema de manos antes de irse dormir, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Soltó un bufido muy poco elegante, había dado instrucciones muy claras de que no quería que nadie le molestara a menos que se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte, y por primera vez desde que se convirtió en líder de dormitorio, había incluido a Rook. Así pues, nadie tenía permitido ir a visitarle esa noche. Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, quien estaba allí no era uno de sus compañeros, sino Leona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Vil sorprendido-. ¿No deberías estar en tu dormitorio?

-Te mandé algunos mensajes pero no me contestabas, así que vine a ver qué tal estabas -respondió el moreno con simpleza.

-Oh, lo siento por eso, se me rompió el móvil esta tarde.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le hiciste? -inquirió el león con un tono divertido.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí, no me acuerdo. En fin, ¿qué querías decirme? ¿Es muy urgente?

-¿Te importa si paso?

-Vas a hacerlo incluso si intento impedírtelo -el rubio se hizo a un lado-, así que adelante.

Leona entró en la habitación y Vil cerró de nuevo la puerta. No se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con su novio ahora mismo, pero dejarle hablar era menos problemático que tratar de echarle, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción. Se acercó a él, y permitió que el mayor rodease su cintura y depositase un beso en su frente. Las muestras de afecto del líder de dormitorio de Savanaclaw solían ser físicas, rara vez verbales, y el modelo no podía quejarse, después de todo, no había lugar en el que descansase mejor que entre aquellos fuertes brazos. Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces Leona habló:

-Pareces agotado.

-Estoy agotado -confirmó el rubio.

-A lo mejor debería irme.

-¿Tú siendo considerado? -Vil ahogó una carcajada-. Estoy teniendo alucinaciones a causa del cansancio.

-Muy gracioso, princesa.

-Leona, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames princesa, ni muñequita, ni similares. Sabes que me molesta, y no estoy como para aguantar tus tonterías. Si tienes que decir algo, dilo; si no, vete y déjame descansar.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, seré directo. -El león se aclaró la garganta, y por un segundo pareció que dudaba-. Vil, sé mejor que nadie cómo es tu magia, y hoy pude notar tu magia por todo el coliseo. Dime que estoy equivocado y no ocurrió lo que creo que ocurrió.

-Leona, qué... -El menor perdió la voz a medio camino, incapaz de sacar adelante la frase.

-Tuviste un overblot, ¿verdad?

-Yo... -El líder de dormitorio de Pomefiore ocultó la cabeza en el cuello del moreno y dijo con un hilo de voz-: Soy una vergüenza.

-Si tú eres una vergüenza, entonces ¿yo qué soy? ¿Qué pasó, Vil? No es propio de ti perder el control de esa manera.

-Me asusté, ¿vale? Todo iba bien en el ensayo, pero entonces vimos la actuación de Neige y... supe que no importaba lo mucho que me esforzara, no sería capaz de vencerle. Me frustré tanto, tenía tanto miedo de que todo mi trabajo cayera en saco rato. E intenté hacer algo horrible. Oh, Leona, intenté hacer algo horrible. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza algo así?

-Hey, venga, cuéntamelo -pidió con voz suave el felino, acariciando con ternura la espalda de su pareja-. Sabes que soy el menos indicado para juzgarte.

-Yo... Usé _Fairest One Of All_ en un zumo de manzana e intenté dárselo a Neige. Me detuvieron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de bebérselo. Ahora mismo estoy tremendamente agradecido por ello, pero cuando pasó me sentí... furioso. A partir de ahí, mis recuerdos están borrosos.

-Así que intentaste envenenarle, ¿eh? Al final va a resultar que no somos tan diferentes tú y yo.

-Otra mala noticia hoy, genial, justo lo que yo quería -replicó Vil con ironía.

-Era una broma -bufó Leona-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste cuando te enteraste de mi overblot?

-¿Te refieres a cuando Ruggie me lo contó a pesar de que le dijiste que no lo hiciera porque, cito textualmente, "sería muy molesto" e irrumpí en la enfermería hecho un basilisco dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien si hacía falta?

-Eso mismo -contestó el mayor-. Me dijiste que casi te da infarto al enterarte, y que jamás me atreviera a hacerte preocupar tanto de nuevo. Bien, pues yo hoy te digo lo mismo. En cuanto entré en el coliseo y noté restos de tu magia por todas partes, estuve a punto de tener un ataque. Y cuando vi que te subías al escenario como si nada... Estaba muerto de preocupación. Sé mejor que nadie el estado físico en el que te deja un overblot, y que tú cogieras y te actuases igualmente... Es un milagro que sigas de pie, Vil.

-Lo último que esperaba era recibir una charla por tu parte, la verdad.

-¿Quién está siendo el inmaduro ahora? -cuestionó Leona alzando una ceja-. Digo esto porque, aunque lo dudes, tengo sentimientos y me preocupo por el bienestar de mi molesto, molesto novio.

-Gracias, excepto por llamarme molesto, eso podrías habértelo ahorrado.

-Era para que quedase claro que me importas a pesar de tus muchos defectos. -El rubio asintió sin prestarle atención-. Y que conste que no digo esto porque mi opinión sea subjetiva, pero merecíais ganar. Es decir, ¿escuchaste la canción de Royal Sword Academy? Qué espanto, tenía ganas de arrancarme las orejas.

-Se ve que no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo -se encogió de hombros Vil.

-¿A qué gilipollas puede gustarle más ese atentado contra los derechos auditivos que vuestra canción? Te vi trabajar muy duro para componerla, escribir la letra, preparar la coreografía, y balancear a los miembros del grupo. Y el resultado fue una pasada. Hay gente con muy mal gusto.

-Pues a Rook le gustó más -alegó el líder de dormitorio de Pomefiore con simpleza.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese payaso votó por _Neige_ y no por _ti_? ¿No se supone que tiene como un crush contigo o algo por el estilo?

-Resulta que es fan de Neige y en ningún momento se le había ocurrido contármelo.

-Pero ¿qué cojones, Vil? -bramó Leona, claramente enfadado-. ¿No es acaso tu mejor amigo? Te ha visto trabajar y sufrir para sacar esa actuación adelante más que nadie, ¿y me estás diciendo que dejó que todo tu esfuerzo fuera en vano solo porque le gusta la cara de ese niñito? Me tienes que estar vacilando. Le voy a partir la cara.

-Leona, cálmate, por favor, no quiero hablar de ello -pidió el menor-. Yo también estoy enfadado, y decepcionado con él porque, pese a que lo considero mi mejor amigo, él no parece confiar en mí lo bastante como para contarme algo así. Ni siquiera me habría sentado mal saber que le gusta Neige, es decir, a mucha gente le gusta Neige. Lo que me cabrea es que me lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo. Ahora es... como si todo lo que había entre nosotros fuese una mentira. Da igual lo que me diga, ya no sentiré sus cumplidos sinceros nunca más.

-Es un maldito hipócrita. Primero te dice que para él eres el más hermoso y luego te apuñala por la espalda. Como si es el fan número uno de Neige, me importa una mierda, eso no se le hace a un amigo. Dudo hasta que se haya parado a pensar en cómo debes sentirte.

Vil abrió la boca para replicar, no obstante, unos golpes en la puerta le detuvieron. No podía creerlo, en ese sitio nadie le hacía caso por lo que parecía, porque a este paso tendría a gente llamando a su puerta toda la noche. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con hastío, pero fue a abrir de cualquier manera.

-Ya dije que no quería ver a nadie, qué... -Sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire al ver que era el cazador quien estaba allí-. Oh, ¿qué haces aquí? Fui muy claro.

- _Roi du poison_ , por favor, tenemos que hablar. Déjame pasar, será solo un momento, y no te molestaré más, te lo prometo.

Rook se adentró en el cuarto sin aguardar la contestación de su amigo. Para su sorpresa, el chico no estaba solo, y Leona se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de furia en el rostro. Tragó saliva, tenía la ligera sensación de que había cometido un gravísimo error.

- _Pardon_ , no sabía que estabas acompañado -se disculpó.

-Rook, por favor, vete -solicitó de forma seca Vil-. No quiero hablar, y no estoy de humor para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

-No, deja que se quede -interrumpió el líder de dormitorio de Savanaclaw-, quiero ver qué excusas viene a traerte, estoy expectante.

- _Roi du leon_ , no es por ser borde, pero este asunto tan solo nos concierte a Vil y a mí.

-No opino lo mismo -respondió Leona de mala gana-. Hiciste llorar a mi novio, y, en parte por tu culpa, ahora se siente como la mismísima mierda. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de exigir una explicación, porque tal vez a ti Vil nunca te haya importado tanto como decías, sin embargo, es la persona más importante de mi vida, y no pienso quedarme quieto mientras le veo sufrir por un gilipollas como tú.

-Leona, cálmate -demandó el modelo.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no me importara Vil -se defendió Rook.

-Bueno, se ve que no te importa tanto como Neige -replicó el león-. Pensaba que era tu mejor amigo.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! -exclamó el vice líder de dormitorio de Pomefiore-. No solo lo hice por _Roi du neige_ , sino también por Vil, para ayudarle a superar sus inseguridades. ¿De qué le habría servido ganar el VDC si él mismo tenía dudas sobre su belleza?

-No tengo ni puta idea, pero hay algo que sí sé, y es que si hubieses sido fiel a tu supuesto mejor amigo y de verdad te importase algo su bienestar, habrías votado a Night Raven College y Vil no habría terminado llorando. No soy ningún obseso de la belleza como tú, pero incluso yo me doy cuenta de que los momentos en los que Vil está más guapo es cuando está sonriendo. Parece que intentas hundirle en el fango en lugar de ayudarle a salir de él, y quiero que sepas que no te lo permitiré porque, al contrario que tú, yo sí estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

-No entiendes nada -respondió Rook en voz baja.

El felino frunció el ceño, le estaba hirviendo la sangre. No podía creerse que Rook hubiese aparecido de la nada solo para seguir defendiendo su posición. Si hubiese admitido que la cagó, Leona no le habría dado tanta importancia, pero se negaba a quedarse ahí parado mientras le oía soltar esa sarta de bobadas. Quizá fue el enfado, quizá fue la frustración, o quizá el instinto protector de los leones, pero cuando se dio cuenta, le había pegado un puñetazo a Rook en la cara que casi le hacía caer al suelo. Cero arrepentimientos por su parte, la verdad.

-¡Por los Siete, Leona! -gritó Vil-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-¿Qué? Se lo merecía. Es un puto hipócrita.

-¡Leona! -El modelo dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró hacia su compañero-. Rook, márchate, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Me disculpo por la actitud de Leona, no debería haberte pegado, pero lo último que quiero ver en estos momentos es tu cara.

El cazador no dijo nada más y abandonó la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Entonces, Vil perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó sobre el pecho de su pareja, que no dudó en rodearle con los brazos. Apenas se tenía en pie, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno, que lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. El rubio se reclinó en el colchón, Leona se sentó a su lado, acariciando con una ternura poco propia de él su rostro.

-No me mires así, no soy un inválido -alegó el menor, tratando de alejar el nuevo tema de conversación de lo que acababa de suceder-. Me hice daño en la pierna durante el overblot. Tomé un antiinflamatorio en la cena, no hace falta que te preocupes.

-Debería irme, tienes que descansar.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? -sugirió Vil-. Es muy tarde, podrías meterte en problemas si alguien te pilla fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Pero solo a dormir. Si hiciéramos otra cosa, mi cuerpo se rompería.

-Cuando cualquier otra persona me propone dormir, es música para mis oídos. Sin embargo, cuando me lo dices tú, es una tremenda decepción -rio Leona-. ¿Tengo algo de ropa aquí o me toca dormir en calzoncillos?

-Tienes algo ropa interior en el cajón, y me parece que dejaste un par de camisetas y de pantalones en mi armario la última vez. Te puedes dar una ducha si quieres.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó cuando intenté usar tu ducha yo solo? No, gracias, tienes media docena de botes ahí dentro y sigo sin saber cuál es el gel porque todos huelen igual.

-A lo mejor tendría que comprar el jabón ese nuevo que anuncia Neige -comentó Vil con tono despreocupado-. He oído que deja el pelaje de las mascotas brillante y suave.

-Muy gracioso. No acabes tú también anunciando jabón para mascotas o romperé contigo.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó para proceder a desvestirse. Si fuera por él, dejaría el uniforme en cualquier parte, incluso en el suelo, pero estaba familiarizado con la exquisitez de su novio, por lo que tomó prestada una percha y lo colgó. Vil le miró como si fuera un perro que acababa de realizar un truco imposible para conseguir una galletita, y no negaría que se había sentido tentado a aplaudir. Leona optó por ignorar esos ojos que parecían divertirse al comprobar que era capaz de comportarse como una persona civilizada, y se puso una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de chándal. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había llevado ropa al cuarto del rubio (ni cuándo en su propio dormitorio habían aparecido prendas de recambio para Vil y un neceser con sus productos de belleza), pero no podía decir que le disgustara. Era una domesticidad agradable, para ambos.

-¿Necesitas echarte la crema de manos hoy?

No quería ni plantearse cómo había conseguido aprenderse la rutina de belleza del modelo, había cosas que era mejor continuar ignorando, por el bien de su salud mental.

-Sí, la que huele a flor de lis.

-¿Tú te crees que sé como huele una flor de lis? ¿O qué es? -preguntó Leona desde el cuarto de baño, aunque no se demoró mucho en regresar con un botecito azul-. Dime que he acertado.

-Has acertado. De aquí a encontrar el gel hay solo un paso.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

El felino se tumbó en la cama junto al rubio y le observó de reojo mientras se aplicaba la crema y la habitación se llenaba de un atrayente aroma a flores. Una vez hubo terminado, Vil depositó el bote sobre la mesilla de noche y se acercó a Leona en busca de confort.

-¿Qué tal hoy con tu padre? -preguntó el león-. Le vi entre el público. Me alegro de que al final pudiese venir.

-Bien, me dijo que estuvo hablando contigo. ¿Fue todo bien?

-Fue horrible -gruñó el león-, ya sabes que tu padre me odia.

-No te odia, simplemente no le caes demasiado bien -contestó Vil, ahogando una carcajada-. No te dijo nada malo, ¿verdad? Si le digo que te pida perdón, será incapaz de decirme que no, ya lo sabes.

-Tranquilo, se limitó a felicitarme por mi trabajo con las luces y me preguntó que si por fin me habías dejado.

-Lo sabía -resopló el modelo-. Me lo preguntó a mí también, y ya me encargué de decirle que no tenía pensado cortar contigo en un futuro cercano.

-Es un alivio -rio Leona-. ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió?

-Cielos, no, si se enterase de que me descontrolé de esa manera, le daría algo. Como poco, demandaría a la escuela por incompetencia y me sacaría de aquí por mucho que le insistiera que fue culpa mía. Es mejor que no sepa nada al respecto, no quiero que se preocupe justo ahora que está trabajando en una película importante.

-¿Estará por aquí mañana?

-No, vino para verme actuar en el VDC expresamente. -El moreno no pudo contener su risa-. Oye, ¿tú de qué te ríes, gato?

-De nada, es que realmente eres su niño mimado. ¿Hay algo que tu padre no haría por ti?

-Probablemente no, pero es por eso que no quiero preocuparle de más. Ya está bastante preocupado porque mi mánager le ha contado que me estoy tomando un descanso de la actuación y solo estoy aceptando trabajos como modelo. Cree que me pasa algo.

-Bueno, razón no le falta, ¿no te parece? -inquirió el líder de dormitorio de Savanaclaw, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de su pareja-. Necesitas tomarte la vida con más calma y no darle tantas vueltas a las cosas.

-Leona, estoy harto de ser el malo de la película. -Vil se irguió para sentarse-. Incluso cuando hago mi mayor esfuerzo para brillar acabo siendo el villano, no puedo más, simplemente no puedo más.

-Vil, mírame.

El chico no se movió, así que el león imitó su posición y apresó su cara con ambas manos para obligarle a no apartar los ojos de él. El siempre estoico líder de dormitorio de Pomefiore parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto de nuevo. Leona apenas le había visto llorar un par de veces contadas, cuando la ansiedad y el estrés le habían consumido y ya no era capaz de reprimir sus emociones por más tiempo. El moreno siempre tenía muchas dificultades para tranquilizarle, y solía dejarle su espacio para que gritara y se desahogara hasta que se quedase sin fuerzas y entonces le permitiese abrazarlo. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que no habría chillidos ni cojines volando por la habitación.

Vil estaba agotado física y psicológicamente, se culpaba a sí mismo por el fracaso y no sabía a qué aferrarse a partir de ahora. El mayor jamás lo había visto tan devastado y perdido, como un chico de dieciocho años que necesitaba que alguien le dijese qué hacer. Ni siquiera las veces en las que se había colado en Ramshackle sin que nadie le descubriera durante el campamento de entrenamiento para reconfortar a su novio lo había encontrado tan desamparado y en busca de ayuda. Todo el mundo lo tenía por un ser perfecto y se olvidaba de que, en el fondo, era un adolescente normal, confundido, con problemas e inseguridades, que requería afecto y guía como cualquier otra persona de su edad.

-Escúchame bien -clamó con voz firme el líder de dormitorio de Savanaclaw-. Perdiste el control, ¿de acuerdo? Hacer _una cosa_ mal cuando no te encontrabas en tus cabales no te convierte en un villano, y es que ni siquiera llegaste a hacer lo que pretendías, te detuvieron a tiempo. No eres ningún villano. Pasa de lo que diga la gente. Que solo te quieren para papeles antagónicos, ¿y qué? Eso es porque eres un actorazo, Vil. Cualquiera puede hacer del héroe don nadie que da brincos como un imbécil y cree en el poder mágico de la amistad, pero para ser el villano hace falta ser muy bueno, y tú lo eres. Y si se piensan que por ser así de increíble, eres un villano en la vida real, que se vayan a la mierda, porque no son capaces de ver que tienes un corazón de oro y no se merecen que se lo muestres.

-Pero yo lo único que quiero es permanecer en el escenario hasta el final -sollozó el menor-, yo también quiero un final feliz.

-¿Quién ha decidido que los villanos no pueden estar en el escenario más que nadie? ¿Quién decide si el malo tiene derecho o no a un final feliz? -bramó Leona-. Nadie merece el escenario más que tú, nadie merece un final feliz más que tú. Y si los putos productores no están dispuestos a dártelo, te lo daré yo, que les jodan.

-Pero ¿y si tienen razón? Y si... -Vil trató de frenar las lágrimas, pero no fue capaz, y empezó a llorar-. ¿Y si vuelvo a perder el control y le hago daño a alguien? No viste cómo dejé el coliseo tras el overblot, Leona, podría haberlos matados a todos, y podría haber matado también a Neige. Tengo miedo de volver a perder el control de esa manera, no quiero que nadie me vea así de nuevo, no podría soportarlo.

-No va a pasar otra vez, ¿me oyes? Porque estoy aquí, Vil, y no voy a irme. En su momento me dijiste que si se me volvía a ir la pinza, me darías una paliza para devolverme al mundo real. Tú no vas a permitir que vuelva a tener un overblot, y yo no voy a permitir que te vuelva a pasar a ti. ¿Está bien? ¿Confías en mí? -El rubio asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora tienes que calmarte poco a poco. Venga, respira, estoy aquí contigo y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Leona rodeó al modelo con sus brazos y dejó que el chico hundiera el rostro en su pecho mientras se tranquilizaba. El felino olía al desodorante de chocolate que Vil le obligaba a ponerse. Lo había anunciado en varias ocasiones y le había gustado tanto el aroma que se lo había regalado a su novio para que dejara de oler a las plantas del jardín botánico y al suavizante de sus sábanas. En realidad, tampoco le obligaba exactamente, solo se lo había le había dejado caer lo mucho que le gustaba, y, a partir de entonces, Leona había empezado a utilizarlo. No sabía cómo describir lo que le hacía sentir asociarle con aquel olor, era como volver a casa después de un largo día y que la persona que amabas estuviese esperando por ti con una sonrisa. En algún momento, esa persona había comenzado a sentirse un hogar para él, y nada le tranquilizaba mejor que su hogar. Al cabo de un rato, por fin consiguió dejar de llorar y su respiración se normalizó. Sonrió, sin pensar en lo enrojecidos que tenían que estar sus ojos. No le molestaba que Leona lo viese de esa forma, Leona era el único al que quería enseñarle lo peor de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó el mayor.

-Como la mierda.

-Hey, esa boca -le llamó la atención de broma el felino-. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir de una vez? Mañana seguro que te encuentras mejor y ves las cosas con otros ojos. Y podríamos aprovechar y tener una cita. He oído que la cafetería del club de ciencias es muy buena.

-No me apetece demasiado visitar al club de ciencias, la verdad.

-Entonces, podemos ir a ver lo que ha preparado el club de juegos de mesa -sugirió Leona-. Me encantaría ver al orgulloso de Azul entrar en pánico porque no es capaz de ganarme al ajedrez. Luego podríamos ir a comer algo, hay puestos por todas partes, y dar un paseo tranquilamente.

-Suena bien, no solemos tener la oportunidad de una cita normal. Sería refrescante.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí.

-Fantástico, voy a poder presumir de mi guapísimo novio delante de toda la escuela -sonrió con satisfacción el león.

-Idiota.

-Lo que tú digas, pero qué harías tú sin este idiota.

-Por una vez, te voy a dejar que te lleves este punto. -Vil rodeó el cuello de su pareja con los brazos y lo besó-. Te quiero. Y me encanta cuando eres así de dulce.

-Yo también te quiero, mi reina.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos. El rubio por fin se sentía en paz tras ese horrible día. Quizá Leona no fuese un rey legítimamente, sin embargo, todavía podía ser su rey, y era el único rey que Vil deseaba tener. No necesitaba palabras bonitas todos los días ni muestras de afecto constantes, porque nadie sabía mejor que él que era el número uno de Leona. Lo necesitaba a él, tan solo a él, pues ¿qué reina no tenía un rey a su lado?


End file.
